Farewell to the Symphony
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Legends never die, they repeat themselves in a continuous circle that never seems to fade. The 28 Celestial warriors are reborn again to find their priestesses and save the world. Will this romatic epic end in tragedy once again? Will be ERASED
1. Boy with the Demon Star

Fate

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi, Naruto…they are not mine. The story however is.

Note: If you like FY then you'll like this…it's a spin off of some sort. The Four Gods, the priestess from another world. It's like FY on in the Naru world along with…well you'll have to read to find out. It's sad, I'm telling you, really sad.

'…revenge against the Heaven's that gave me hell!"

Words spoken four hundred years ago, lost between time and space as the sad blue eyed man died.

The great battle of the Suzaku and Seiryu seven ended that day, all warriors of the Seiryu seven, four Suzaku warriors gone as well.

One impossible wish granted.

'Grant that the two of us never be separated now, and forever!'

True love springs eternally in the hearts of the priestess and her warrior as the God of Fire and Love grants them their wish.

'Wo Ai Ni…'

All four legends told and the story has ended but for how long until a priestess is needed again?

Four Gods…

28 warriors…

Three magical wishes…

There is one boy, fated on a star to protect a girl from another world, a star of fate and love bestowed upon him.

Longing dark eyes filled with sadness, despair.

'Father, brother says that I have ta protect some icky girl from another world! That's not true right?'

Fugaku Uchiha stared at his son and placed his tanned hand on the child's black hair.

'He's right. That mark you have on your forehead is the sign of the star of destiny you were born under. One day a girl from another world will come and you will have to protect her and care for her.'

The child lifted a brow as the red character shined brightly.

'Care for her?'

'That's right Sasuke. You're going to protect her okay?'

Being four years old and constantly hiding his character, he didn't understand. After his family was killed his character never did appear even in battle and after the cursed seal the character of his star no longer burned within him. He thought it was gone forever until one day…

'I have to let you go Sasuke.'

The boy dressed in white lifted a brow.

'What? Why?'

Orochimaru sighed.

'You confided in me once that you were a celestial warrior…I have an obligation to my own life Sasuke…the war between Sound and Konoha had begun. Konoha will not stand a chance and where this would regularly not bother me there is you.' Orochimaru paused. 'I have many a vile things but I would not have the God Suzaku smite me for keeping you from your destiny.'

Sasuke was cast away, the only place to go was back home.

'Home. Do I even have a home?'

Sadness engulfed the warrior as his character began to shine brilliantly red.

'So you are there…I hope that I can be just as good as the other warrior whom had this character.'

From that day on Sasuke Uchiha, last of the great Uchiha's no longer existed…Tamahome had returned and this time, he was not a young miser in love…he was a sad youth with nothing left in life but to care for a girl…a girl he promised his father he would look after.

SERA: LIKE IT? Love it? Comment…don't worry there wont be the whole Tama falls in love with priestess thingy…not like the FY thing anyway. This is Sasuke we're talking about. If there is love it wont be too easy! What about the rest of the Naru cast? Hmmm…they'll be here and beware for you shall be very surprised…the other warriors…Hmmm…let's just say it'll be a bit hilarious!

COMMENT PLEASE!


	2. Smiling Monk

Fate

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi, Naruto…they are not mine. The story however is.

Note: If you like FY then you'll like this…it's a spin off of some sort. The Four Gods, the priestess from another world. It's like FY on in the Naru world along with…well you'll have to read to find out. It's sad, I'm telling you, really sad.

"WHAT SASUKE'S BACK?"

Sakura held her ears as Naruto yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said…it's weird though. He's going by another name."

Sakura looked at her steaming bowl of Ramen. Her heart weighing heavily.

She had missed Sasuke, still loved him and seeing him, after interrogation, after being forgiven but the Hokage, after having him apologize to her…why?

Why the new name?

"-Kura!" Naruto yelled getting her attention. He lifted a brow at her dreamy face then sighed. "What's his NEW name anyway?"

"Tamahome."

-

"So now it's Tamahome, huh? You're still Teme to me."

Sasuke missed that voice and even the name calling. He continued his training in the Uchiha grounds.

"So why the new name?"

"It's mine…that's all you need to know."

Naruto squinted his eyes and landed in front of Sasuke observing him.

"…so that's what I gotta call you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?"

"Moron…I'm not telling you."

After four hours of Naruto singing to Sasuke: **Tell me _Why_? It aint nothing but a _Nickname_…Tell me _Why_?** (back street boys…HAHAHAHAHAhA) Sasuke finally caved.

"So…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke whom sat beside him. "You're a celestial warrior…"

Sasuke nodded. His dark eyed scanned Naruto, waiting for the blond to explode like usual but it never came. Naruto merely sat up and walk to the tree in the very middle of the compound. The willow tree blowing eerily in the breeze.

"Naruto?"

"When I was little…I saw something, I just thought it was a lie but now…" Naruto began. "I went into the mountains, away from this place, I had just been teased. When I was about to through myself off the mountain I heard this guy, he had a funny voice and said some phrase that made no sense to me…he had a happy face."

Sasuke said nothing, he listened intently.

"The man said that his name was Chichiri and that he knew me since I was very small. I asked him is he hated me to but he smiled and do ya know what he sad?" Naruto smiled. "He said 'How can somebody hate themselves, no da. Not I don't hate myself, no da.' And then there was this weird red light…since then Chichiri's been with me."

Sasuke was confused about the story but then his eyes widened as the name caught on. He knew the names of the warriors of Suzaku by heart…

"Naruto…you're…Chichiri?"

With his back still turned away from Sasuke the boy nodded. Something about him changed.

"It's been a long time Tamahome, no da."

A sweet and comic like voice came from the boy.

"Naruto…?"

'Naruto' turned around and looked strangely at Sasuke. He tilted his head in a child like fashion.

"And here I though we were friends Tamahome, no da. I can't believe that after all this time you don't remember me, no da."

"Chichiri? You're Chichiri?"

Chichiri nodded and bowed mockingly.

"Yes. I there are a few things that you need to know, no da." He looked around. "And I'll give you some advice, no da. The priestess is comming"

SERA: LIKE IT? Love it? Comment…don't worry there wont be the whole Tama falls in love with priestess thingy…not like the FY thing anyway. This is Sasuke we're talking about. If there is love it wont be too easy! What about the rest of the Naru cast? Hmmm…they'll be here and beware for you shall be very surprised…the other warriors…Hmmm…let's just say it'll be a bit hilarious!

COMMENT PLEASE!


	3. Troublesome Chiriko

**Farewell to the Symphony**

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi, Naruto…they are not mine. The story however is.

Note: If you like FY then you'll like this…it's a spin off of some sort. The Four Gods, the priestess from another world. It's like FY on in the Naru world along with…well you'll have to read to find out. It's sad, I'm telling you, really sad.

"No? Already?"

'Naruto' nodded. "Mm hmm. Oh and just to let you know, no da. The priestess is here but not."

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"What?"

"She's here but not."

"I heard you the first time. What I don't understand is how the priestess is here but not here."

'Naruto (whom we'll call Chichiri for the moment) sat cross legged on the grass. He crossed his arms.

"When all the legends were told and after Mayo became the false priestess and all that, the legends were completed. So there was no need for the priestess anymore, no da."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, even still, the warriors are reborn into this world awaiting the legend to come true, the truth can be said for each individual priestess, no da."

"So you're saying the priestess choose to be reborn in this world? But how? I thought that the priestess is supposed to be from another world."

Chichiri nodded again.

"It's said that people are reborn into specific bodies to learn lessons, or something along those lines. Miaka loved you and she loved this land, so maybe she decided to be reborn here. She'd be near you and Konan, no da."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

"That's just it. There is no Konan, only Konoha. Besides, I'm not exactly what I was, who I was anyway."

"You're right." Chichiri stood slowly. "But remember, this is your third time around being reborn, and in each life you've had it was with her, loving her, no da."

"Third time?"

Chichiri laughed.

"You didn't know? Man! They don't teach you kids anything about the old days, no da."

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn."

"Well, let me explain. You were Xong Gui Siu (Tamahome's birth name-this is the name from the manga. In the anime the say So Kishunku or something like that. So either name is fine) in Konan, met Miaka and loved her. She summoned the god and her final wish was so that the two of you would never be separated." He scratched his head. "So you were reborn as a man of her world named Taka Sukunami, you found her, loved her and married her, no da."

"And now I'm reborn back in my original world as Sasuke Uchiha. That makes sense about third time."

Chichiri nodded.

"Now all that's left is to find out who she is."

"How do you suppose we do that? It's not like she looks the same, I mean look at you and me. I've seen portraits done of the Suzaku seven and we look nothing like that anymore."

Chichiri placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I see why you'd be so discouraged, no da. That's why we gotta find the other warriors."

"Hey hold on. I just said-"

Chichiri smiled.

"It's easy. We'll go to the Hokage, ask permission to search for the other warriors, and then once we find them Miaka wont be too hard to find."

"This makes no sense."

"Aw, you're no fun Sasuke! Where's your sense of adventure? You're nothing like before, no da."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever."

-

-

-

-

After convincing the Hokage, Sasuke and Naruto, Chichiri had decided to go back to 'sleep', were going into every shop and knocking on every door.

"This is HOPELESS!" Naruto said as his head hit the counter of the Ramen Shop. He looked over at Sasuke. "How are we ever gonna find the other warriors?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He looked at the prices on the menu. "You're covering yourself right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! I pay for you all the time and you can't put a cent for me?"

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"That's because you offer, besides I don't have the money to waste all the time." He lifted a hand, pointer finger up, and shut his eyes. "Money doesn't grow on trees, it's hard enough being me with all the fan girls ripping my clothes so I have to shop all the time and what not, I don't want to be broke too just to be a nice guy."

Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, eyes opened wide like saucers.

"**Cheapskate**!"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

"Am not! I'm a **business man**! There's a **difference**."

"Liar!"

"Idiot!"

"Stasher!"

"**WHAT**?"

Naruto continued to point.

"I'll bet you have TONS of cash **stashed** in that house of yours but refuse to use a cent! I'd bet you'd let your own grandmother starve on the streets then give her a cent! You're so **greedy**!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"**AM NOT**!"

"**ARE TO, YOU MISER**!"

The fighting continued, people began to watch the fight and sigh saying "how childish."

"You're both so troublesome."

They stopped, mid rant, to look at the owner of the boring voice. Shikamaru lifted a brow and sighed. "Stop arguing like idiots. I've been trying to get your attention."

Sasuke coughed and Naruto sat back blushing.

"Sorry."

"Yeah well whatever." Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke and ordered the usual Ramen. Taking a few bites he looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "I hear that you're looking for guys with characters that appear on them."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I'm your guy."

Naruto choked on Ramen and Sasuke shifted uneasily.

_'Which one is he? I don't think there was a lazy slacker one.'_

Shikamaru took a few more bites before pointing to his foot. A character appeared.

"I'm Chiriko of the Suzaku seven." He stated. "How troublesome."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yup."

**Sera: LIKE IT! I hope. Ne-wayz I didn't think anyone would review this story so I wasn't going to continue it but then I got a review so here it is. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Nuriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake

**Farewell to the Symphony**

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi, Naruto…they are not mine. The story however is.

Note: If you like FY then you'll like this…it's a spin off of some sort. The Four Gods, the priestess from another world. It's like FY on in the Naru world along with…well you'll have to read to find out. It's sad, I'm telling you, really sad.

"So we're looking for the rest of the warriors?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru looked on at them bored.

"Why? Isn't the priestess supposed to find them when she gets here?"

"Well, the thing is-"

Naruto interrupted.

"The priestess was reborn in this world!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Interruptions…"

Shikamaru sat up, pushing his ramen bowl away.

"That's possible?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I see you also know about the legend?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"My family's been telling that legend for years. We're descendants of the first Chiriko, Oh Do-Kun."

"What?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"I've heard about this story my whole life and it never said anything about the priestess being from here."

"I see." Sasuke said. "Well since you're the smart one, have any clues of who could be a warrior?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nope."

"Then we're screwed."

Naruto's head just slammed against the counter again.

"Hopeless."

-

-

-

-

"Ten-Ten put that **tree** down and no one will get **hurt**!" Neji said holding his arms up. He fake smiled. "I'm sure Lee **didn't** mean anything by it."

Lee smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I mean tons of girls have **peach fuzz**. You can **barely** even notice your **mustache**-Uh! **CRUD**!"

Ten-Ten hurled the tree at Lee, who dodged it, making it fly towards Neji. He couldn't move.

_'It's coming too fast. I wont be able to dodge it, my life is over…I'm to beautiful to die!'_

Neji was pushed out the way. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who saved him.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke got up.

"Hyuuga."

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off, Neji did the same. Naruto starred, wide eyes at Ten-Ten.

"She's so strong."

Ten-Ten smiled.

"Yeah, strong as any boy."

"Stronger." Shikamaru interrupted. "By chance do you happen to have a character on your chest?"

Ten-Ten starred at him strangely. Lee jumped up.

"Pervert!"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well do you?"

She looked at him for a moment, then to Neji.

"Um…yeah." He unbuttoned the top of her shirt to reveal a character on her chest. "Is this it?"

"You're **Nuriko**!"

Ten-Ten smiled.

"Guilty as charged. Why'd you wanna know anyway?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Because Naruto, Shikamaru and I also carry celestial marks."

Neji sighed.

"Oh you have **GOT** to be **KIDDING** me!"

Everyone stared.

"Uh, Neji?"

Neji rubbed his forehead then pulled own his shirt collar to reveal a character on his neck.

"I'm also a celestial warrior. Hotohori."

Sasuke 'hned', Naruto gaped, Lee yelled.

"**A TEAM OF YOUTHFULNESS WE ARE**!"

Everyone, minus Neji, just stared at the boy.

"What?"

Lee lifted his hand.

"I have the mark of youthfulness too!"

Their jaws dropped.

"**MITSUKAKE**!"

-

-

-

-

"One left." Sasuke said sitting beside Naruto. He looked at the five people in his living room. "We've only got Tasuki left to find. Any ideas?"

Ten-ten shot up her hand.

"Well, from the stories of the original us basically says that our personalities aren't too different."

Neji crossed his arms.

"How so?"

Ten-Ten smiled.

"Well like Nuriko I'm hot tempered, Hotohori was vain like you."

Neji scoffed.

"Chiriko was smart and slightly useless."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Troublesome."

"Chichiri was funny and care free like Naruto."

Naruto smiled.

"Mitsukake likes animals like Lee."

Lee did the good guy pose.

"And Tamahome was a miser, like Sasuke."

"Hey!"

Ten-Ten smirked.

"All we have to do if find a sake guzzling, party animal, woman hater…or someone with those traits."

Everyone was silent until they sad the name of the person whom fit the description.

"KIBA."

-

-

-

-

The Inuzuka home was quiet. Every person and animal was fast asleep until there was a knocking on the door. Kiba sat up, he was asleep on couch, and opened the door to find six familiar people staring at him.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke and the other's invited themselves in.

"Kiba, you have a character on you right?"

He lifted a brow.

"A what?"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes.

"A celestial mark, a red character that appears on your body?"

He shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

Kiba's mother came down the stair.

"What's with all the racket?"

Kiba pointed to his guests.

"Ask them, I'm goin' to bed."

With a 'later' Kiba made his way up the stairs into his room. Mrs. Inuzuka was silent before she motioned for her guests to follow her into the kitchen. She made tea and served them.

"So what is it ya want?"

Sasuke sat up.

"Does Kiba have a character that appears on his body?" He asked after explaining who they really were etc…

Mrs. Inuzuka lifted a brow.

"No but I do know of someone who can help you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, Iruka. He knows all about that kind of stuff. Go to him."

After finishing their tea and apologizing to Mrs. Inuzuka, it was rather late when they arrived, they made their way to Iruka's apartment.

"So Iruka would know?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Seems so."

They reached Iruka's apartment only to find him already waiting outside. He smiled at the group.

"I got a call."

Naruto smiled.

"Great so can you help?"

"No."

The group groaned.

"Which one are you looking for?"

"Tasuki."

Iruka started laughing.

"What?"

"W-well…it's funny that you mentioned that is all…ha-ha."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

Iruka dried his eyes.

"Well…"

After the explanation everyone squealed, screamed and someone fainted.

"You're not serious!"

Iruka nodded.

"Yeah…I am."

Sasuke slapped his forehead with his hand.

"**DAMNIT**!"

**Sera: In the next chappie you'll hear the explanation. It's pretty funny. Review please.**


	5. Tasuki Revealed! Ti Yi Jun's Revelation!

_**I wasn't going to continue this story for lack of inspiration. I've made various mistakes and it was just really super crappy-my writing has gotten better since I've started this fic and I am hoping that it will make it better you know?**_

(Another Universe)

"This states an obvious problem, no da." Chichiri said taking the reigns for a while, after all he hadn't really had to deal with the new Tasuki like everyone else had, not really anyway.

"How is it possible?" Sasuke said to himself more then to the others. "How is it possible for it to be _him_?"

Neji shrugged.

"It makes sense if you think about it-after all from what Chichiri has said Tamahome and Tasuki were close friends."

"Close?" Sasuke said, a dangerous tone in his voice. His eye twitched slightly and his character flared brilliantly at it's second level(1), his hair changing to a lighter blue and standing straight up as his chakra turned bright red around him. "I refuse to accept that _man_ as a fellow celestial warrior!"

"Sasuke…"

"No! I…I…_urgh_!" He grabbed his head. "No…Stop!" He screamed in agony. "Stop it…**TAMAHOME**!"

His body slumped against the wall of Neji's bedroom, a smile on his face.

"That kid sure has a strong will." A foreign voice came from Sasuke's mouth, deeper but with a sort of boyish quality.

"It's about time. We've been waiting for you Tamahome, no da."

"Tamahome?"

It was obvious that Sasuke was no longer Sasuke-though the appearance was the same the aura was not. Tamahome had smile on his face and a look in his eyes that was absent from the Uchiha.

Lee made a small sound behind him, obviously in shock while Ten Ten waved and Neji just gaped.

"Yeah, sorry for the long wait-I've been asleep for a long time-you have no idea how hard it was suppressing my powers from Sasuke."

"Suppressing your powers?" Chichiri asked. "Why, no da?"

"Orochimaru. Why else do you think he wanted Sasuke? Other then the Sharingan there was my celestial power. He'd have been unstoppable." He paused. "That's why he wanted Tasuki too-Not only celestial power but Sharingan as well."

"So Orochimaru knew who Itachi and Sasuke really were all along? That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does." Shikamaru piped in. "Orochimaru must have found out about Itachi while in Akatsuki-while Itachi was naturally stronger then Orochimaru the Sanin had decided to go after Sasuke. He'd get everything he wanted, Sharingan _and_ Celestial power. He'd be unstoppable once both were harnessed plus as "Tamahome" He'd use the priestess for one of the wishes."

Tamahome nodded.

"Chiriko's right."

"Then why did he let Sasuke go?" Neji asked from beside Ten Ten. "That doesn't make sense. Why not take over Sasuke's body before looking for the priestess, if he was going to steal the celestial power anyway?"

"Because it doesn't work that way." Tamahome said.

"That's right, no da. The body doesn't carry the power, our souls do. Why else do you think we are reborn, no da?"

"You have done very well Suzaku Seven, finding one another again, I never doubted this." A foreign voice said. The six turned and stared at an old woman in a billowing robe. "All that is left is Tasuki and Miaka-which wont be hard in the least."

"Ti-Yi-Jun, it's you, no da."

She nodded.

"Yes-but enough of that now, there are other things at hand. As you know Miaka is here in this world now-which means only one thing."

"We have to summon Suzaku again?"

"A great evil has returned from the past to threaten this world again, not only have the Suzaku seven been reborn but the Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu as well as their priestess."

"Seiryu?" Tamahome growled.

She nodded.

"Times have changed Tamahome-Nakago is no longer then enemy so wipe that look from your face."

"Ti-Yi-Jun…there is another reason that you're here, isn't there?" Lee asked, having been quite for a while, he bowed respectably at the woman.

"Yes, Mitsukake."

"Well," Tamahome asked. "What is it?"

"It is to help the Byakko Seven-or what is left of them."

"Byakko?"

She nodded.

"Yes, only Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara are left, the other four were killed three nights ago searching for their own priestess."

"The old evil?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes…but that was to be expected-after all they split up into three teams, the others were intercepted."

"Tatara…" Tamahome said sadly, memories of the warrior with dark hair returned, his words of love about the priestess of Byakko.

'_Suzuno Ousugi-the love of my life.'_

"Who is Tatara now?"

Ti-Yi-Jun smiled.

"You all know him very well…actually you've met these three warriors in the false Chunnin exams."

"Chunnin exams?" Neji asked then it struck him. "You don't mean?"

"Yes." The celestial warriors of Byakko, Subaru, Tokaki and Tatara are the three Sand Siblings."

If it wasn't enough to learn that Tasuki was Sasuke's traitorous brother it was even more surprising to find that Tatara-the warrior that once loved the Priestess of Byakko was Gaara of the sand.


	6. Tamahome's True thoughts!

_**I wasn't going to continue this story for lack of inspiration. I've made various mistakes and it was just really super crappy-my writing has gotten better since I've started this fic and I am hoping that it will make it better you know?**_

(Another Universe)

"He was caught by Miboshi…Tatara was…he killed Miboshi and then…the last thing he said stills wrings new in my ears today not as though they were two life times ago."

_'You are Tamahome?'_

I nodded when he asked my name.

_'We knew we'd end up apart…but Suzuno…the Priestess of Byakko and I were in love.'_ Tatara said, though in obvious pain mingling between life and death-he spoke fondly of his love, his dark eyes shinning with hope and promise with each word that drifted from his parted lips. _'Just like you two. We did have to part…and I never saw her again…but we never had regrets.'_

_'And maybe she returned to her world…found and married another man, and had children…as long as that made her happy…because joy for her is joy for me as well.'_

'_Our hearts were intertwined…so we'll always be together…even if we live on different worlds. That is…how I've always felt…'_

"And then he slipped away, slowly into death with a content smile on his still warm lips. It was only later, as Taka Sukunami, that I did learn that they died together and were reunited in death. That was how I knew that the love that Miaka and I felt always meant that we were together."

Ten Ten nodded sadly.

"That's so sad."

Tamahome nodded.

"There are no happy endings-in the story we live in holds no miracles, only pain."

"What are you saying Tamahome? You and Miaka were able to be together in the end." The girl said from her bed, she and Tamahome had decided to share a room, seeing as the others were sparing late into the night before their departure from Konoha to find the Byakko warriors.

It wasn't easy to leave Konoha before finding the priestess but they thought, with the Byakko warriors they would be better prepared to get Tasuki-Itachi.

Tamahome sighed.

"That was it. With that miracle came a price-Sasuke's _life_, Sasuke's _family_. With that one wish to be together insured that the next life, after Taka, would hold tragedy. The Universe of the Four Gods is not meant for happy endings."

Ten Ten, for lack of anything to say, turned away.

In the morning she thought it better not to mention to the other's Tamahome's thoughts. Her mind was on the possible outcome of all of this. What would happen now? Would they no longer be themselves but the original Suzaku Seven? What would happen now with Tamahome and Miaka? What of Sasuke?

She shivered as they departed from the village.

She certainly didn't know-

She certainly didn't want to know either.

**Sera: Hmmm….I wanted to focus on what Tamahome **_**really**_** thought about everything. If you think about it-it makes sense. The Universe of the Four Gods is to summon Gods-The book itself was a spell book bringing girls into it to be ****sacrificed**** by the Four Gods. Takiko was being ****defeated**** by the beast God Genbu before Eionesuke (spelled it wrong I just know it!) Okuda ****killed**** her, his own daughter. Suzuno beat the beast God Byakko but was ****unable**** to be with the man she loved-Yui was ****consumed**** by the best God Seiryu only to be saved by Miaka-Miaka beat the beast God Suzaku, she and Tamahome were ****separated****…though they found a way to be together after many ****hardships**** and ****losing**** those they loved most.**

**The Universe of the Four Gods is meant for ****Tragedy****, albeit Miaka finds happiness-in this story-my version of it has a **_**Ying-Yang effect**_**. They were ****happy**** in one life and ****miserable**** in the next-as you see by Sasuke's life and will further see by who the 'New' Miaka is.**

**Another Example: Suzuno and Tatara-Gaara and his priestess: Gaara went through a horrible childhood, never loved. The Yang effect to being reunited with Suzuno, when he was Tatara in his other life. The 'New' Suzuno-which I wont spill the beans just yet-has gone through hardships of her own, you'll find out soon though.**

**Hope that explains what Tamahome is Talking about better. ****Comment**** please oh and I never verified with it. The Thing about Tamahome's characters other level is when he powers up, when his hair got all spiky and light and the red aura is when he is at ultimate strength. **


End file.
